Undesirable Desire PART I
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: ONESHOT.After the war,Draco is back and is having troubles defining what he feels about his mother's new friend.Related to Blood Dragon. PART I


**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·.Undesirable Desire.·´¯).·´¯).·´¯)**

It had been two years since he had returned from Canada with his mother. They had gone there when the war started. His father had died a few moths before and his mother had gotten very ill so he decided it would be better to leave the country and so he did. Now, five years since Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, he was sitting in the living room of the Malfoy Manor. Severus Snape was by his side, with a glass of firewhisky in his right hand, looking at the fireplace with an amused expression.

"What do they talk so much about?" though Draco had been teach to be a patient man, his curiosity burned him inside. The young woman who was talking to Narcissa Malfoy in the next room intrigued him. She was the most beautiful and mysterious woman he had ever seen. It was hard to imagine her as a Weasley.

"I thought you have been taught not to wonder about others private business!" Snape looked at the young man who stood by his side, impressed to see a Malfoy, the masters of description and coolness, so curious. Though Draco's face was blank, Snape could see in his eyes a shadow of anticipation.

"I'm not wondering, they're just taking too much of my time! I have things to do!" he said with annoyance.

"Does she attracts you?"

"Who?"

"Don't act like you don't understand."

"She is...different! Not what I expected her to become."

"I know you better than you wished me to. So, Ms Parkinson! How is she?"

Draco sighed. He really did not wanted to talk about Pansy. Since the day he returned she had been all over him. He had tried to make the girl understand he did not want anything with her but she would not give up. Until one day, he went to see her and try to make her understand he wanted her far away from him and found too many Slytherins there. He got suspicious and now he wanted to find out what was happening because that had not been the first time.

"She is fine!"

Silence fell between them. Snape observed Draco. Malfoy was fighting against his own will.

"Why can't you admit it?" Snape looked at him delighted to see him feel uncomfortable with the question.

"Admit what?" Draco knew exactly what his older friend was asking, but he would not admit that he was feeling attracted to a Weasley.

"That you are interested in her?"

"Interested?" He would not strike out.

"Yes! Interested in the Weasley girl."

"No, I'm not!" He was but he would not say it.

"You can't fool me."

"You are seeing things where there is nothing but curiosity."

"Of course! Of course! If you say so. But remember the more you try to hold it the more it will want to revel itself. Will you be able to hide it?" Snape said with a grin. He always managed to make him doubt his own skills.

"I know how to control my mind and my body."

The door opened and two women step outside the library. One had silver blond hair just as Draco, very pale and mature skin and gray eyes. The other was pale too, but had chocolate brown eyes, dark red hair and was in the height of youth. Both were elegant and beautiful.

Snape got up, and Draco followed the movement.

"Severus, I think we have something to discuss?" Narcissa made a movement with her thin arm indicating the man to get in the library. " Draco, take Ms Weasley to the room next to yours! Severus and her are going to spent the night with us."

Draco told Ginny to go on front. He followed her slowly, giving her directions of where to go. He could smell her skin by the distance they were from each other. She smelled like vanilla. Her skin looked like a sweet peach. The girl had grown up and become a very attractive woman. Draco could not deny to himself that his body desired her though his mind was ordering himself to control it.

"Is it to far?" her soft voice woke him from his thoughts and he was thankful, one more thought of that and he would make sex with her in that corridor.

"No, it's just by the next curve."

"Ok! I'm just tired. I really need a long bath and a very warm bed!" she caressed her neck and Draco couldn't help looking at that movement. He wished it could be him to touch her. He want to be there to relax with her in the bath and to warm her in the bed.

'Control yourself, Malfoy, forget this stupid desire, she is a Weasley, a stupid Weasley who you humiliated and made fun of a few years ago! She is the same Muggle lover she was and you despite.' Draco told himself, he was just getting to uncontrollable, he had to forget this woman but how could he, when she was just in front of him walking like a feline, with all her grace and smoothness and talking about bath and beds? With those words his mind got full of erotic images of her body striped and wet, her mouth in his, his body over hers in a war of desire and sheets.

"I will tell an elf to get the bath and the bed ready."

"Thank you!" she said. This was the first time she was completely alone with Malfoy since he got back from Canada. She had not been eager to this moment. For some months she had stopped denying she was feeling attracted to the man that had once been the most hateful boy in Hogwarts. Since Narcissa had volunteered to help the victims of the war the she and Ginny had become very close. And that didn't help. Ginny was starting to thing what she was feeling for Draco Malfoy was not just physical attraction. She had been a long time alone during the war. Harry and her had agreed that it would never work, he was too busy all the time and she was a woman that deserved something better than that. She had suffered with the decision of breaking up but had recovered. And then, about a year ago, she had started having feelings for the most unlikely person.

And in that night Narcissa had convinced her to sleep over. She had tried to say no but Narcissa was a stubborn woman and Ginny had just said yes.

Narcissa and her were not only working with the victims. Narcissa was now a member of the Order of the Phoenix. They were working on a new plan. Over the country small disputes were causing the people to be afraid. The war had ended only five years before and many followers were still on the loose, it was Ginny's mission to discover what Marcus Flint had to do with it. The boy had already showed interest in her, it only a matter of time until he trusted her enough.

But all her body went into a war with her mind when she was near Draco. He had just the capacity of making her feel weak and she had never felt weak. But she couldn't show it. She had to discover Flint's plans. Oh yes, he was planning something, she could feel it in the way he talked and looked at everyone trying to see if someone suspected something. She just needed to know what. It wouldn't be hard, he was so easy to seduce. The first time they met, he fell for her. So easy, so boring, she liked challenges, and he was not one but she shouldn't let her adventurous spirit take over her and risk to lose Flint's trust. And it was just going perfectly until the day Draco put his eyes on her. The way that men's eyes set on fire when she looked into those silver gray eyes made her feel vulnerable to his will, one sign of what he wanted her to do and she would do. All of his body transmitted sexuality, his platine blond hair, his pale and strong hands, his perfect molded face, he was just one of those man who would make a Greek god ashamed. He was the perfect challenge but she could not accept it, she had to fight back her own instincts if she wanted to complete her mission with success. Besides he was Draco Malfoy, the Weasley hater, she would never be good enough for him, so she had just to take him off her mind, she had to forget that undesirable desire.

"Here, it's your room. The window leads you outside, like all the windows in this floor. My room is just in front if you need anything. Good night Ms Weasley!" His voice took her back to reality.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, you are a perfect host."

(¯·..·´¯)

She couldn't sleep, just the thought of him in the front door made her skin burn. She wanted him near her, touching her, loving her, making her his woman. She rolled in the bed over and over again, but she just couldn't get her mind to rest, she could only think about him. So she quit and decided to go out for a moment. It was a warm summer night. The wind was soft but not cold and the full moon light seem so comfortable, so she went out with only her sleeping dress on. She knew that sleeping dress showed all her body and she was only wearing her pennies inside. It would be rather uncomfortable if she found anyone outside but it was almost three in the morning, who could be outside?

(¯·..·´¯)

Draco had to much in his mind to fall asleep, so he decided to do what he always did when he had to relax. He went outside, to sit and look at the forest. Something in that forest inspired him confidence and power.

He heard someone steeping from the window next to him and looked in that direction. He wasn't at all prepared for what he saw. It looked like a mythical goddess, one of those he studied and admired in his teenage years. It was just the most enchanted and perfect thing he had ever seen. All her body transmitted magic, sensuality, desire but at the same time purity, perfection, youth. Draco had seen the most beautiful creatures in the world but no veela could reach this standard. It was almost unreal. The moonlight penetrating her sleeping dress and showing all her forms, the silk was grabbed to her body in a way that made him want to take it off and replace them with his body instead. She hadn't seen him for sure, and he wouldn't make his presence notice, he would not break that magical moment. But even when his mind told him to stay quite and just enjoy, his body wished for more. He wanted to be able to touch, to make sure she was real. So he walked closer to her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped. She wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, specially him. She turned to him and the view took her breath away. He was shirtless, his hair wasn't combed but messed in a sexy way. He was absorbed in a powerful aura. His composure perfectly molded by years of pure aristocracy's rules. He was the perfection in person, all she ever wanted in a man he had it. Ginny composed herself.

"No, to many things in my mind. You?"

"Same thing." 'But the things in my mind was all I wish I could do to you!... what the hell!...Control yourself Draco...You are a Malfoy... you control your body and your mind...they can't control you!'

"Problems?"

"Not exactly."

"Concerns?"

"Yes... somehow, when everything is going perfectly...there's someone who just can take it all down with just a glance."

"I see... Parkinson isn't making it easy for you?"

"Parkinson is fine, I just need to snap a finger and she comes running to my arms! That's why I don't snap them." she let out a little laughter.

"You don't like her? Doesn't she attracts you?" 'God... women, control your mouth...why are you making such questions? Your getting in slippery floor... but I just want to know what exactly does he feels for her!..And why is that?'

"She is attractive but does not attract me. And she never will... until I get you out of my mind." 'Did you hear what you said? You just told her you desire her... good one Draco! Shit!"

She couldn't believe what she eared. She must have been going mad. She was hearing things. Did he said he couldn't get her out of his mind? Oh Jesus... all her body trembled...her mind stop working and all she could think of was...'kiss him..now!'

He had just told her he couldn't get her out of his mind. He must have been going crazy. In fact he was, she drove him crazy. Well, what once was said could never be replaced so, he had two choices: apologize and say he didn't mean to say "you" or continue on the game and seduce her. This second option seemed so more tempting.

"You heard right. I just can't get you out of my mind. I can't ignore it anymore. All my body wishes you!" he got closer to her. Their proximity made him hear her heartbeat run faster. Her breath was now touching his mouth lightly. Her smell filling him.

(¯·..·´¯)

His eyes were just like a tiger. So feline, so strong, so hot, so incredibly, dangerously hypnotizing. How could she resist this? He was so close to her. She could sense his body heat, feel his vigor near her. All her body was screaming for his.

(¯·..·´¯)

"Then carry through that desire."

He held her shoulders strongly and put his mouth over hers furiously. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, so damn warm. Her skin was just like he thought, it felt like peach, so silky, so hot, so tempting. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her sleeping dress slowly to were his hands rest. Very calmly he took it off and contemplated this view. Then, hungrily, he pulled her to him. Her breast touching his chest, feeling the heat of their desire just sliding down all their bodies.

She let him do anything, she wanted him to do everything he wished, because she wished him to do it. All her being was calling for him, for his body, for his strength, for his power, for his magic. She never felt this with anyone. It was more than just simple desire, it couldn't be just that, it looked like magnetism, like if they had to be together, wanted or not. Like if some strange force was drawing them closer and closer until they couldn't step aside no more.

"There's someone down there!" he stopped his movements suddenly.

"What!" she was just too confused from the strong feeling she had she couldn't actually understand what he had said.

"There is someone in the middle of the trees, someone spying on us. I can sense it." and there it was, the moment broken forever.

(¯·..·´¯)

He couldn't just think right, her light of perfection was blinding him. But suddenly a dark shadow just bilked his moves. There was something looking upon them. Someone impure, someone with evil thoughts, someone with the intend of hurting...hurting her. He could feel it.

"There's someone down there!" 'And it's pleased for seeing us kissing, a dangerous and evil pleasure!'

"What!" he could see in those brown eyes her confusion.

"There is someone in the middle of the trees, someone spying on us. I can sense it." 'And I'm going to know who it is and make him pay just for the thought of hurting Ginny."

His hatred rising fast, his anger taking over his mind and body made him turn to the stairs and go down to the garden. The intruder breathed and that was his death sentence. Draco pulled from his within magic, now intensified by his anger, and made the man scream of pain.

"Crucio!"

The screams disturbed the night and its purity. In one moment the sky went dark, the moon became invisible, an horrifying shadow felt through the air.

"What's happening?" Snape appeared from a distant window and looked down at Draco.

"Who's screaming?" Narcissa came too. It looked like every living being in the house was awaken by the noise. Inside the Manor, through the windows a thousand global eyes, that belong to the house elves, were watching the scene very quietly.

Suddenly the screams stopped. But somehow the night still seamed haunted.

"He was under the Imperius curse." Draco looked at the corpse laid in his front "It was one of my man and he was under someone else's control, I could see in his eyes when he scram, the Cruciatus broke the Imperius curse but it was to late when I noticed. Someone is using my people to spy on me." he glanced up at Snape. Snaped nodded and got in the house.

(¯·..·´¯)

She heard the poor man scream with pain. That was the very known Malfoy's angry, powerful and wand less magic. It wasn't a uncontrolled anger but a very measured anger, every step he took was previously thought, every move he made was conscious. That kind of power made her tremble with fear. How could someone have such a strength, such evilness in himself and use it so calmly? She heard noises and surprised herself almost naked. She picked up her sleeping dress and got in the room. Dressed her robe and went outside to find Draco saying:

"He was under the Imperius curse." he looked at the corpse coldly "it was one of my man and he was under someone else's control, I could see in his eyes when he scram, the Cruciatus broke the Imperius curse but it was to late when I noticed. Someone is using my people to spy on me." he made a look at Snape. A very quick look, almost imperceptible, but full of unreadable messages that only the two man could decipher. Snape left, entering through the open window.

"Who do you think it can be, dear?" Draco looked at his mother with blank face and then watched Ginny. Her heart almost stopped by that looked. It meant something, she could feel it. It was like he was trying to warn her or accuse her of something. She just didn't knew what.

"I suspect someone, but I will not name it! It's too soon." He got upstairs and got into his room without saying a word.

"What do you think of this Ginny?" Narcissa looked at the young girl with wondering eyes.

"I don't know, I'm just a little scared with what the man saw." She thought out loud.

"And what did he saw?" Narcissa suspected that something happened between the two young people.

"Good night Mrs.Malfoy!"

"Good night Ms.Weasley!" Narcissa smiled. The perfect choice for Draco was Ginny, so much like each other and so many differences between them.

(¯·..·´¯)

Draco laied on the bed, putting his head in order. He knew who was behind that, of course he knew. Since Hogwarts that bastard was trying to knock him down, making everything he could to overwhelm him, but always lost. So Draco always felt secure but the happenings of this night made him less confident. His enemy now had something that could get Draco to fall. If Flint discovered that Draco was feeling something for his Ginny it would be disastrous, even if it was just something physical. It was just physical wasn't it? Of course it was, he was a Malfoy, Malfoys don't feel nothing more than attraction or he thought so, he never made this question to his father nor his father had ever told him something about it and he wouldn't certainly ask Snape and admit he was actually feeling something for Ginny. He would just forget the situation and get on with his plans.

N/A: Hello, I just want to say I'm sorry for my mistakes and my awful grammar but I'm trying so hard to improve it. It's been one year since I left the English classes. So Please Forgive Me!

P.S. This story is related to Blood Dragon, it happens sometime before the Blood Dragon does.


End file.
